


Edelgard's Punishment

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [77]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Guro, Snuff, Torture, Water Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: THREE HOUSES SPOILERSFollowing Edelgard's assault on the Holy Tomb, the freshly-crowned Adrestian Emperor ended up captured by the Church of Seiros. Of course, a crime like that would not go unpunished. Rhea personally tortures the white-haired girl - before letting Byleth finish her off. The other Eagles' girls also lose their heads, just in case.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Edelgard's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set that goes with the story is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77379772

Having ascended the throne of the Adrestian empire, Edelgard von Hresvelg was ready to proceed with her plan that would shake the very foundations of Fodlan. The first step was simple - to crush the Church of Seiros by attacking their headquarters, the Garreg Mach Monastery. Being a student at the Officer’s Academy situated within it - and the head of one of the houses, too - she had access to all the information about the monastery that she desired. Because of that, she had also learned that Archbishop Rhea intended to take professor Byleth and her class into the Holy Tomb. There, the mercenary-turned-teacher was set to receive a revelation from the goddess herself. The Holy Tomb would surely have some artifacts within it that would prove useful in her plan to unify all of Fodlan - or at the very least, Crest Stones that could be used to facilitate more Demonic Beasts. However, the imperial army wouldn’t be able to make it over to the Monastery in time for the ceremony at the Holy tomb. Crushing the Church with the full military force of the empire would have to wait. But that didn’t deter the newly-crowned emperor. Instead, Edelgard decided to assault the Holy Tomb when it opened using whatever forces she had available - all while in her guise as the Flame Emperor.

However, that assault was a complete failure. The professor, with the Sword of the Creator in hand, was an unstoppable force. It was as if she could predict every command that she had assigned to her soldiers, every attack that Edelgard threw at her. In the end, Edelgard’s small strike team was annihilated - the white-haired woman defeated as well. Everything had fallen apart so easily… To say that Rhea was furious upon seeing that it was one of the Academy’s students underneath the Flame Emperor’s mask would be an understatement. Seeing just how the green-haired woman had reacted to that reveal only proved to Edelgard that her conviction to remove her from power was justified. However, the confirmation that she was right offered little comfort with the knowledge that she had lost…

Rhea wanted to execute Edelgard on the spot, to punish the Imperial heiress for the crime of raising her hand against the church right then and there. She even ordered the professor to do that much - and Byleth was more than willing to carry that order out. Was this really going to end like this? Well, if it was… She wouldn’t give Rhea the satisfaction of begging for her life, or saying anything at all - just looking at the two green-haired women with nothing but defiance. Edelgard had nothing against the professor herself - in fact, she had even hoped that the two of them could become allies… But it seemed that she was nothing more than just another lapdog that bent to Rhea’s every whim. It was such a shame… However, it was not how her life would end. Another of Rhea’s minions - her second in command, Seteth - managed to convince her to spare her. The man had already learned of her ascension to the throne - and urged Rhea not to kill her off. Killing the new emperor of the Adrestian Empire was surely going to provoke a strong reaction out of Fodlan’s most influential region… And Seteth argued that they could not afford that. Or at least, without making fitting preparations beforehand…

So, instead of losing her life in the tomb, Edelgard ended up being taken to one of the Monastery’s many underground chambers. That one was fairly deep within the bowels of the complex maze that existed underneath the Monastery. It served as a cell for the Church’s prisoners, though it looked mostly unused - with Rhea being quick to call for the execution of any heretics, most of them never stayed in the church’s captivity for too long. Because of how rarely it was used, its location was unknown to most - making it much harder for anyone to come to Edelgard’s rescue. With how deep it was, it’d also be almost impossible to get her out with magic - the stone dampening any spells that could be used to search her or teleport her out. Before putting her in there, Rhea’s lackeys had taken her weapons and armor away - making sure that she wouldn’t be able to break out by herself, either. Moreover, some of the Church’s most elite knights were stationed outside - so even if she got out of the cell, she wouldn’t have any means to get past them. At the very least, after taking out her armor, her captors provided Edelgard with her Academy uniform - letting her keep at least a little dignity within it.

Edelgard came to appreciate having them in just a little more time. After checking every nook and cranny of her cell, and confirming that escaping was, in fact, impossible, Edelgard’s mind began to wander. There was a time she was locked in a dungeon like this before… So, so, so many years ago… And she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it now. 

Back then, she and all of her siblings had been locked up in the dungeons of Enbarr, the imperial capital, by the empire’s leading nobles. It was an attempt to artificially implant a crest in one of them… Through torture and blood experiments. She could still feel their long knives sinking into her flesh, opening deep, bleeding wounds all over her young, frail body. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could still hear the screams of her brothers and sisters… Calling out to anyone, begging to save them. Her voice was among them, too - but no one ever answered. No one ever helped them… Not until her had gone white, and all of her siblings had succumbed to their wounds. They’d just hang in their chains, naked, with cuts all over their bodies - she chained up among their corpses with even more wounds than they had. 

Well, at least no one was torturing her now… And unlike then, she at least had her uniform on. She was also alone in here… All these differences helping her ground her in reality, reminding her that it was already over, that those were just bad memories. No matter what Rhea had designed for her, it couldn’t be any worse than what she had suffered back then - that knowledge giving Edelgard some peace of mind. She was much weaker back then, too - and yet, she managed to survive. She had no clue if survival was even an option for her anymore… But if it wasn’t, the white-haired girl swore not to show any signs of weakness no matter what Rhea would subject her to.

How long she had been sitting in the dungeon before someone approached to bring her out of it, Edelgard didn’t know. The knights who did put manacles around her wrists, along with a chain that two of them would hold - ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to get away even if she somehow managed to deal with just one of them. With them on opposite sides of her, and the length of the chains, she couldn’t really get closer to either of them - so attacking them to break out somehow seemed impossible. Even if she did, the time it’d take her would give the other knights all the time they needed to deal with her. Edelgard understood, that it’d be best not to go for it then - instead, she’d just wait and hope Hubert had already made plans for her rescue.

The knights brought the emperor all the way up to the surface - and into one of the many of the monastery’s hallways. Many of the monastery’s inhabitants - various knights, nuns and even students - saw her pass, and followed her. By the time she had reached the hallway where Rhea was already waiting for her, the Adrestian emperor had quite the crowd following her. But Edelgard didn’t care for them - instead, she just glared at Rhea angrily. There was no point in hiding her hostility towards her now. Rhea seemed just as displeased to see her as she was - in fact, the woman was furious. Her anger brought on by Edelgard daring to defy her had not waned one bit - and she only used the time since her capture to come up with various ways to punish the girl for her transgressions. Finally, she couldn’t really hold her desire to end the girl anymore - and so, she had called for her execution. And if anyone tried to make that an issue, she’d order them killed as well! “You’ve committed the gravest sin in all of Fodlan. To dare raise your hand against the Church of Seiros is a crime most vile… And calls for the harshest punishment there is. Edelgard von Hresvelg! You shall be the example to people of Fodlan - the example of how foolish it is to attempt to bring the Church down!” Well, that wasn’t unexpected. Church executing those they thought of as heretics was the norm. Edelgard was prepared to hear that. However, she wasn’t really anticipating what Rhea had in store for her. 

“Now, let your punishment begin!” Rhea screamed, and her knights obeyed. The chain holding Edelgard’s hands was yanked upwards - with her hands being brought behind her head. Forcing them to bend around the sides of her head ensured that they wouldn’t obscure any part of her body - all while still being good targets. Following that, the chain had been used to pull her up - all while one of the knights approached her. Removing his armor, Edelgard watched with shock as the man removed his underpants as well - his cock springing erect underneath her. Rhea herself approached her and took hold of her wide, short pants - and quickly removed them. Edelgard squirmed around, waggling her body and especially legs around in order to make it harder for her - but a crack sounding out and then some pain popping up in her back distracted her, her legs kicking forward in pain. As Rhea took advantage of that to remove Edelgard’s pants, the white-haired girl craned her head to the side - and saw that one of the knights was now holding a whip. That explained it… The pain she had felt came from the whip biting into her skin. The man used enough force to tear through her uniform, the black jacket unable to stop it fully - a hole appearing in it along with a weak mark across her skin.

Even with her pants removed, Edelgard still wasn’t ready for what Rhea wanted for her. However, the archbishop knew how to fix it. Picking a whip up herself, the green-haired woman returned to Edelgard - and used it to strike towards her crotch. With satisfaction she watched Edelgard bounce up in pain as the result of it - but more importantly, it created a huge hole in the girl’s tights. Specifically, at the region which covered her pussy - the emperor’s cunt suddenly revealed to all. Edelgard was taken aback by her sudden nudity. She expected Rhea would punish her by just killing her… However, the erect dick that was now just inches below her pussy told her otherwise. Rhea didn’t just want to kill her, she wanted to humiliate her as well… But Edelgard still wasn’t going to give in. Having her pussy be struck with the whip hurt quite a lot - but it was nothing she had not felt before. The girl showed no reaction at all even as her body was taken down - both Rhea and the other soldier with a whip delivering a few more strikes to her body - all the way until the soldier’s cock slid straight into her pussy. Then, her body shivered at the penetration, Edelgard feeling nothing but discomfort at it - the man sliding deep into her without any lubrication. His cock was relatively thick, spreading her lower lips to gain entrance through them, and filling her inner walls up pretty tightly - the sensitive flesh of her vagina sending pained signals up her body as he fucked her dry.

Following that, Rhea continued to shower Edelgard’s body with strikes of her whip - having it rip through her clothes and crack against her skin. She’d walk around the girl and hit her from various angles, working on removing the girl’s clothing altogether. It took her quite a number of swings, but eventually she was able to get rid of the central part of Edelgard’s shirt - only the sleeves remaining while the rest of it fell to the ground in scraps. Without it, and with her pants already gone, Edelgard’s uniform had been taken of - the girl only now wearing her tights. Because of it, her chest was now uncovered - her quite sizeable breasts hanging down from her chest as the constant strikes at her back made Edelgard bend forwards. Rhea wasn’t the only one going at it either - many of the Church’s soldiers passed the whip among them, happy to partake in punishing the whore that tried to attack lady Rhea. Suspended in the nude in front of all these people and with whips striking her body again and again, Edelgard was still able to keep her composure. The whips’ strikes didn’t really hurt - and while being raped like that hurt her pride, it wasn’t really all that painful either. Sure, her vagina hurt - only aching more and more as the man continued to go faster and faster - but she had lived through torture that was far worse. That’s what she told herself, at least, as the last scraps of her clothing fell off - and the man came straight into her. Urgh, it felt so disgusting! She could feel his warm seed shoot into her vagina and splash across her insides… And the feeling made her insides turn a bit. It didn’t hurt, it just felt bad!

She was hoisted higher up again as the soldier was finished - his cock popping out of her cunt with a wet ‘plop!’ while his semen began to leak out. However, another one replaced him right away. For Rhea, however, it was only the prelude to Edelgard’s torture. Now that her body had nothing to protect it from her wrath, she was going to go all in. She had quite the strength in her arms, granted to her by the goddess herself - and even after all those years, it was still there. Now, the archbishop could put it to use - and she would do just that. Earlier, Edelgard’s skin was only covered in some red marks and bruises because her strikes were weakened - now, Rhea could tarnish her good complexion in full. Channeling all of her fury towards the girl into each swing, she let the whip loose on Edelgard’s body - showering her with many, many strikes. This time, the lashes cut straight into her skin, opening it up in many places - drawing blood in the process. It hurt significantly more than it did before - and that, combined with the unwavering pounding her cunt was taking, was slowly eating away at her endurance. She was still doing her best to keep her composure, but from time to time, she was failing - her face showing just how distraught she was from time to time. Her cheeks would flush up with unwanted excitement - even despite all the pain, both in her body and in her pussy, some arousal was still growing within her - as her mouth would open, the emperor letting out a cry of pain. Rhea listened on to them with happy satisfaction, only taking them as signs to keep going even harder - her face still carrying the fury the woman possessed. Edelgard was trying to resist, but she was already showing signs of breaking now… And the archbishop couldn’t wait until that happened.

As the whipping continued, more of the Knights of Seiros got to participate in the whipping. At one point, Edelgard began to feel some even stronger lashes - stronger than even Rhea’s. Looking at the whip’s wielder, she recognized that it was Catherine. The blonde swordswoman was incredibly strong, thanks to no doubt her crest - and that strength carried over to some very painful lashes. The woman’s borderline zealotry and dedication towards Rhea made her participating in the whole thing no surprise. Edelgard’s pained cries grew more common during that period, Catherine able to carve out many of them out of her. Eventually, though, Thunderbrand’s wielder handed the whip to another person in the queue - and Edelgard welcomed the relief that came with it. Rhea, however, never took any such breaks - Edelgard’s greatest foe constantly working on putting her through more pain. However, all that pain couldn’t really compare to what she had been put through as a child - and so despite showing some weakness from time to time, she was still holding herself together.

Eventually, the lack of progress towards making Edelgard snap began to annoy Rhea. How did this slut dare to defy her, even now? She should just start screaming in pain at this point, start begging her for mercy! Rhea couldn’t wait for that to happen. Still, it didn’t seem that she was going to get her there like this. At the very least, she had done quite a blow to the girl’s dignity - making her expose her body like this in front of all, and putting her through a public rape session. The damage to her body was also pretty acceptable. There were countless red marks all over her body - some of them bloody while others just irritated skin. There were some on her arms and chest - especially her boobs - as well as on her back - new wounds appearing next to the scars she had acquired in her youth. Her belly and butt had also been cut into, and so were her legs - the flesh of Edelgard’s rich thighs forced to spill a little of its substance through some deep cuts. Once her pussy was unplugged after the last of the knights Rhea allowed to use Edelgard pulled out of her, its gaping, cum-dripping hole only added to the sight - showing that the once-mighty royal was now reduced to just being a whipmarks-covered cum dumpster. But that still wasn’t enough for Rhea - and so, she ordered her soldiers to move on to what she was almost certain was going to break the woman.

In her research for the perfect way to torment Edelgard, Rhea had tried to find out about any weaknesses the woman possessed. Any fears that she might have had. It wasn’t simple, but the Archbishop’s followers managed to uncover one such thing: Edelgard couldn’t swim. Moreover, she was terrified of the sea. Rhea was certain that putting the rebellious girl through some water torture would be what it took to break Edelgard’s spirit. The sea was far away, but the Monastery had a large source of water - a pond between the mess hall and the greenhouse. Rhea was certain that it could act as a proper stand-in for it, though - and so, that was where her knights led Edelgard next. Letting the girl down, they tied her hands behind her back while tearing off what still remained of her shirt - and then, forced her to walk across the monastery. With her legs forced into an uncomfortable pose before when she was hanging in the air, her steps was pretty shaky - but she still tried to hold her head high as her naked, covered in whip marks body was paraded around. The soldiers made sure to walk her defiant, yet bloodied and wounded form around the monastery for a while - taking extra steps to have her walk in front of the Academy’s classes, and then the dormitories, to ensure that all the students would see what happened to Edelgard now. With red marks all over her body and going around naked, as well as the cum dripping down her thighs, it was a clear message that opposing the church would end in one’s life becoming hell.

Edelgard was a bit confused, where Rhea was taking her. All her classmates and other students seeing her nude like that bothered her, true, but much less than she expected it would. In the end, it was not harmful in any way… And she was morbidly curious, what Rhea’s next step was. However, as the destination became clear - the sound of flowing water reaching her ears - she couldn’t help but feel just a little afraid. She knew that feeling was wrong, irrational… But her fear of water was still there - and it seemed Rhea knew about it. She tried to block those feelings off so many times… And yet, they were still there - and now, they’d be used against her. Rhea was following her, not wanting to miss any second of the girl’s punishment - and watched the distress showing on the white-haired girl’s face with satisfaction. In the end, no one could escape her wrath!

Arriving at the pond, the knights didn’t waste any time. With a few strong blows towards Edelgard’s back, they forced her to fall over - the girl collapsing on the water’s edge. With a few angry kicks - Edelgard groaning in pain as their rough, armored boots smashed into her side, her ribs cracking on impact - they forced her to turn around. Now, her upper body was forced to rest over the water - her long hair already flowing inside it. Her midsection rested over the edge - her hips and legs firmly planted on firm ground. Laid out like that, the Adrestian emperor presented her ass to those who were behind her - and her meaty thighs only made her body even more appealing. Even if raping the girl to hurt her further wasn’t a part of the archbishop’s orders, the men wouldn’t be able to control themselves. As her tits hit the water’s surface, the cold liquid enveloping her luscious chest flesh and biting into her nipples - also causing the open cuts on her breasts to burn painfully - Edelgard twisted her head backwards, looking at the people behind her. She spotted Rhea a bit away from her, the Church leader watching her with a pleased look on her face. Much closer to her, a church soldier already had his cock out, getting down right behind her - his hand going towards her head. She felt him grab it by her hair, angling her head back towards the water. Edelgard stared straight into her reflection in the water as he pushed her down - seeing her face quickly twist into one of shock and fear as the water grew closer and closer. Then, in a wet splash, her face was taken under the water’s surface.  
Immediately, Edelgard could feel the cold water cover all of it. It was quite an uncomfortable sensation - but nothing compared to the overwhelming fear that filled her head fully. The water was covering her in full, and she was so scared! She threw her body on the outside a few times, but the man just pinned her down, making her struggles fruitless - all while keeping her head submerged. Suddenly, everything felt as if it was going to end any moment - and that feeling quickly overwhelmed her. She was only barely in contact with her rest of her body - only a part of her noticing that the church soldier worked his cock right up her slit. The penetration and strain coming from her pussy caused her lower body to react involuntarily - her legs kicking out on the ground and around the soldier. Meanwhile, Edelgard was doing her best to keep her mouth shut, quickly blowing through the air she still had in her lungs. However, that was not going to last forever. Her lungs began to feel as if they were burning - begging the girl to open her mouth, to draw some more oxygen in. Even if it was impossible at the moment, Edelgard couldn’t keep going with that sensation for too long. Her mouth snapped moment for a second - some bubbles of air escaping it before she forced her lips shut again. Soon after, following a particularly powerful thrust from the man raping her, Edelgard’s body tried to let out a moan by itself - her mouth opening and letting a torrent of bubbles escape towards the surface.

Now, her mouth was filled with water. She did her best not to draw more air in, but her body wasn’t that obedient - slowly sucking some water into her lungs in in a futile attempt to breathe again. Her face grew red because of the lack of air, though being in the water no one could see it. Her body began moving uncontrollably - her pussy clenching around the cock of the man raping her. As her lungs were flooded with water, Edelgard wondered if this was how it was going to end. A primal fear of dying like this filled her mind in full - the girl paralyzed, overwhelmed with the worst sensation she had ever felt. Even watching her brothers and sisters die one by one had not felt that bad… Her body shuddered and spasmed as she tried to pull herself back up - but the man’s hand was still holding her down firmly. Still, her struggles splashed a lot of water around - her back and hair ending up completely drenched. At that point, Edelgard wished for nothing more than for this terrible feeling to end… Even death would have been a good way out. But Rhea wouldn’t be this merciful. She didn’t want the girl to die yet - not before she’d see and hear that she had crushed her. Instead, as Edelgard was hoping that it’d be over soon, the soldier pulled her head back out of the water.

The rough coughs and wheezes as the Adrestian emperor emptied her lungs of water and hungrily sucked fresh air were completely undignified. With the cold touch of water gone from her cheeks - though her boobs were still enveloped in it - a part of her fear disappeared for the moment. Because of it, her mind was once again able to function properly - but her thoughts were still very clouded. As water dripped from her face, she attempted to process what had happened. Her mind had pretty much blacked out in the water… She didn’t even notice as tears began running down her cheeks. She couldn’t really make any sense out of it - other than the overwhelming sense of dread still being there. All her thoughts of bringing Rhea down, her grand dream of uniting and bringing in a new Fodlan - she couldn’t recall any of them. All she could tell was that she was scared of going back into the water… And knowing that it was going to happen again. She couldn’t really care for what was happening with the rest of her body - her limbs going limp as her brain sent no signals towards them. Since her hips and cunt stopped being responsive, the soldier fucking her pussy decided to pick up the pace - forcing his dick into her much quicker than before. That change was something Edelgard’s weakened brain could still notice - and feel violated by the rapid thrusts which her cunt was forced to endure. The indifference she tried to hold up so dearly before was now gone - the girl thoroughly disgusted with the sensation of the man’s semen flowing into her. It, and the pain she was in, both showed on her face - face that Rhea was pleased to see. The archbishop had circled the pond to the other side to take a look at Edelgard’s pained expression - and now that she had seen it, she had given the signal for Edelgard’s torture to go on.

After cumming the first soldier backed away, but another knight replaced him. He slid deep into Edelgard, his dick thick enough to cause her more discomfort. His hand grabbed her by the hair, then forced her head back underwater. Her struggles picked up again, just as lively as before - Edelgard not wanting to relive that pain. However, her position was so disadvantageous that even her strength, boosted by her crest, wasn’t enough - and so, her face was submerged again. This time, some wet gurgles left her lips as her mouth touched the water’s surface - Rhea happily listening to the sounds showing that Edelgard’s strong facade was starting to crack. Again, Edelgard’s face was washed with the pond’s cold water - and again, she quickly began to run out of oxygen. More bubbles were sent to the surface as she ran out of air, but this time it went on for longer. Finally, the moment she was let out, it was only for a short while - just enough to suck in a few shallow breaths before being forces underwater again. Nowhere near enough for her to actually get the air she needed to recover - just enough so that she wouldn’t drown.

The repeated lack of air began to take its toll on her - her face turning a darker shade of crimson the longer she was in the water. The burning in her lungs returned, and even water getting into them wouldn’t hurt it - instead only adding an unnatural cold to the mix. As cells all over her body began to run out of oxygen, the pain from her lungs began to spread around them as well. Unlike the whipping earlier, or the torture she was put through as a kid - this time, it was affecting every part of her body. And every part of her body hurt like hell. As if that wasn’t enough, not only it made her body hurt, it also made it far more sensitive. Suddenly, the cold water which only annoyed her before felt as if it was freezing, as if her skin was going to peel off. The wounds left by Rhea and the others on her body before fired up again - each of them a thousand times more painful than when she received it. Her nipples were stiff in the water, the cold biting into them hard - making her feel as if they were going to fall off any second. The cocks entering her body - first they went for her pussy, but some of them also forced their way into her anus - also felt different than before. Her inner walls were far more irritable than they already were - and the repeated usage caused them to start hurting. Her ass felt even worse than her pussy - since it needed to stretch out for the cocks to fit in. Edelgard had no way of knowing it, but these weren’t only the monastery’s inhabitants using her at that point. With the marketplace at the monastery’s gates nearby, and her punishment causing quite the commotion, the merchants which had their shops there were drawn there too. Being offered to rape the serving Adrestian emperor was something none of them would pass on - and so, they also joined in on the rape.

The prolonged, repetitive suffering in a near-drowned state had a far stronger effect on Edelgard than the whipping did. Her fear of drowning only made it easier - but even if she wasn’t, the pain she had to endure now was so much stronger than before. Combined with basically no time to rest or to even gather her thoughts, the girl’s mind had no chance to recover - Edelgard suffering immensely both physically and mentally. Her mind was completely overtaken by the pain for the whole duration of it - and below its cover, her psyche began to fracture. Rhea had given the men all the time they needed - and so, after lasting through what seemed like an eternity, the proud Adrestian emperor was no more. Instead, all that was left was a white-haired, thoroughly broken girl - her struggles ceasing completely. Rhea had been overseeing the whole thing - so, seeing Edelgard’s reaction, she wanted to know if she had succeeded.

On the green-haired woman’s orders, Edelgard was taken out of the water and lined up on the shore alongside it - her chest, face and hair all dripping with water. Being pulled out and taken away from the pond let her let out all the water she had taken in while in it - letting it out through her mouth and having it flow down onto her tits. Her face was flushed with a dark color, one signalling how long the asphyxia had been affecting her. The tears that were flowing from her eyes were could be mistaken for more water, but Rhea knew better than that. The girl’s eyes were rolled up, Edelgard only barely clinging to consciousness - Rhea standing proudly in front of the girl. The complete lack of reaction, of even a change in the girl’s expression or any other sign that she recognized her told the archbishop that she had succeeded. The proud, young Edelgard was no more. All that was left now was to end her life… But before that, could as well let the men use her as they pleased.

Resting on the side of the pond, Edelgard stayed there with pretty much no signs of life - just letting the men do whatever they wanted to her. Pulling her up by her hair, they were easily able to to take her pussy from behind - the girl’s hips even instinctively grinding back against them. Her mouth was open in a mindless daze, pretty much inviting some cocks to take it - so, as soon as the men were certain that she wouldn’t bite them, it was also plugged with one. At that point, the men abusing her had ripped her tights to shreds - the girl’s legs uncovered, her feet free to be used. Laid out like that, and with no actual pain, pieces of Edelgard’s mind began to crawl back to her - but any fighting spirit the girl once had was gone. Instead, even as she was able to recognize what the men were doing to her, she just let them rape her - only more tears signalling how bad she felt. Laid out like that in the nude, she was also cold - the water slowly drying off her body as the men continued to pound her. At some point while like that, she could hear some panicked voices in a distance - screaming out words she couldn’t make out. Who did the voices even belong to? She once knew those girls… But now couldn’t really recall, who they were. Instead, she just kept serving as a plaything for the knights, students, soldiers, merchants, and just about anyone who expressed the wish to fuck her.

Those voices indeed belonged to women Edelgard knew. More specifically, they belonged to her female classmates. Rhea wasn’t satisfied with just killing Edelgard - she also wanted to punish anyone who might have supported her, to scare people away from supporting dissidents like her in the future. That, of course, included the girl’s whole class - who knew which of her classmates were on her side? It was safer to just execute them all. Unlike with Edelgard, however, they could not have expected that - leaving the three girls utterly confused. No, they were just taken out of their dormitories, and brought towards a single chopping block which had been set up in front of them - in a place where all the students could spot it.

Upon seeing it, Bernadetta von Varley was quick to voice her feelings. “No! Please! Bernie haven’t done anything!” She called out while trying to break out of the grasp of the knight who brought her there. She had already been blabbering similar things as the man brought her there - but now that she saw what was waiting for her, she only grew far more panicked. She had not done anything wrong! “W-what did Bernie do? I stay in my room the whole day!” The girl speaking out like that only drew the men’s attention to her. They needed to start off with someone - and the purple-haired girl seemed like as a good start as any other. “I’m so so so sorry! I don’t know what I did, but I won’t do it again! Please! I don’t want to die!” She expressed as two men grabbed her by her arms and led her to the chopping block. “Nooooo!!!!! Please, let Bernie live! Pleaseeeee~!!!!!!” She screamed out loudly as they forced her to kneel, and lined her neck up with the block. At that point, the girl began to cry - sobbing bitterly as the executioner raised the axe. “P-Please… Bernie’s inno-” Chop! A fountain of blood squirted out of the stump of her neck as her head fell forward, bouncing off the grass a few times then rolling forwards. Her mouth was still open, her final words still hanging on her lips - though confusion also played a role in it. Since it was still open, her tongue also slipped out of it. She was right to never have wanted to come to the academy… Ah, why did her mother had to force her to go there? Her mind asked that question as she quickly passed on - her right eye rolling to the back of her head while her left one would keep looking forward with a blank gaze.

Petra had no clue what was going on. The men wouldn’t answer her questions - and for how much she had gotten used to Fodlan’s language, she still couldn’t make out, what they were saying. “I do not have understanding. Why is Bernadetta… Prey?” She commented as she watched Bernie’s headless body spasm on the ground, her legs kicking out and her feet twitching inside her high shoes - one of the knights dragging her body away while pulling her spats down. She watched with some curiosity as he pushed into her shy classmate’s slit, and began raping the girl’s corpse. “Is having love with corpseses a Fodlan custom?” She asked upon seeing that, but no one replied to her. Instead, the soldiers just grabbed her - and just like with Bernadetta, they led her towards the chopping block. “Is Petra… also prey?” She asked as they got there, shaking her head. “I am an envoy of Brigid! A princess! My grandfather will be furious!” She tried to call upon her position - but with the Adrestian emperor herself being tormented not too far away from them, a title like that was meaningless. Just like her friend, she, too, was forced to kneel in front of the chopping block - the girl turning her head to the side to take a look at the axe that would end her. “Petra has innocence... “ She expressed weakly, but those words were meaningless to her killers - if lady Rhea ordered her execution, the girl needed to die. The axe slid through her neck - avoiding her ponytail, as one of the knights held it back - and cleanly decapitated the foreign princess. Her head, too, bounced a bunch - but it’s more uneven shape and the ponytail quickly made it stop much faster. Her mouth slammed shut as one bounce sent her chin up - her eyes rolling down as her eyelids slid halfway-shut.

Seeing that one of the men rolled up Petra’s skirt, uncovering tattoos on her thigh and buttcheeks no one had seen before, and then rammed his erection right up her asshole, Dorothea knew what she had to do. The busty, flirtuous songstress was no stranger to doing sexual favors… And now, with her life on the line, she was going to use all of her assets to fight for it. Grabbing the front of her huge cleavage, she quickly pulled her shirt open, her massive breasts bouncing ready. “No other girl can show you tits this big!” She expressed gleefully while flaunting her chest at the men - and, with some fear, saw that they were now approaching her. “I’m a famous diva of the Mittelfrank Opera Company! I know how to handle your cocks!” She expressed, her hands moving towards the crotches of the two knights who grabbed her by her arms. Her elegant fingers expertly freed their dicks from the confinement of their pants even with her moves mostly restrained - and she quickly began stroking them off. But even despite that the men managed to lead her to the block - and made her kneel in front of it. “This was Enbarr’s most beloved pussy! Don’t you all want to feel it?” She begged the men while swinging her butt to one side, then the other as her neck was aligned with the deadly weapon above. “Sorry, lassie, but we can fuck the emperor herself over there! Why would we go for you instead?” The executioner told her before bringing the axe down - beheading yet another of the Black Eagles’ students. Her body began twitching heavily with her head gone: Her chest heaved, her huge boobs sent swinging; Her hips moving back and forth, trying to hump the air as if it was a lover; her feet twitching and spasming within her high shoes, her toes moving unseen to all. Her head fell down in front of the block, the impact completely absorbed by her hat. The songstress considered the irony of that death in her final moments - she had played so many tragic heroines in her time at the opera… And now she had died just like so many of them.

With the task of executing the students complete, the knights to who Rhea assigned it were free to take Dorothea up on her offer. Her skirt was wide enough to grant access to her pussy without any issues at all - but the men removed her skirt anyways, wanting to see her beautiful, long legs in full. Doing that, they also unveiled that the girl didn’t wear any panties - for she resorted to flashing her pussy at her targets from time to time as well. Her vagina was just as great to use as the girl advertised - but now they didn’t need to bother with her permission. Sure, if she was still alive, she could have served them well herself… But she probably wouldn’t have been up for double penetration like what the men went for - not to mention that doing this had also opened up a new hole. The stump of Dorothea’s neck, which had once given voice to so many beautiful songs, was now just turned into yet another cocksleeve - and same went for Petra and Bernadetta’s necks. Each of the girls’ corpses was stuffed with two or three dicks - one for each of their upper bodies, and at least one for the lower halves. Dorothea’s giant breasts have also been given some attention - used for a number of titjobs. The students who watched the execution had also joined in after a while - and once the holes on the corpses weren’t enough to satisfy all, they turned towards the heads. Watching the girl’s dead expression while thrusting into the stump of her neck was such a weird feeling… They’ve spoken to Petra, drooled over Dorothea’s titties and just tried to catch a glimpse of Bernie so many times… And now they were gone, serving as onaholes for all of them. Releasing one’s seed onto the face of one of the girl’s was very liberating - and the students quickly agreed that it was the best way to say their goodbyes to the girls they knew. Dorothea’s incredible body caused many of them to also want to use her throat - but Bernie’s usual reclusiveness drove quite the crowd to her as well. This was the only opportunity to fuck any part of the noble girl’s body ever… While with Dorothea some of them had already been given one service or the other from the big-breasted songstress. For a while, they carried on like that - but eventually, the Archbishop had summoned everyone to the cathedral.

Eventually, as Edelgard had regained enough of her sense of self, Rhea decided it was time to end it. She had ordered for the girl to be brought to the cathedral - to have Edelgard fall at the very heart of the complex she wanted to bring down. Once again, the knights led the girl around - this time, letting everyone see, just how much she had changed in those few hours. There was almost nothing left in her out of the girl which they had shown before. Edelgard looked completely defeated - tears in her eyes, and nothing of the strength of will she had shown before. Rhea made a point of having the girl be led by the remains of her classmates - just to drive it in that there was no one left who could help her. Edelgard briefly wondered, if Those Who Slither in the Dark could save her now… But she knew that their magic would not be able to reach into the cathedral. It was truly over now… Edelgard letting herself cry from the bottom of her heart, lamenting for what could have been. How different would have things went if Byleth had chosen her class… Then, they wouldn’t oppose her at the Holy Tomb - but instead, the teacher had foiled her plans. And, as Edelgard arrived at the church, she saw that the woman waiting for her at the front of it wasn’t Rhea - but rather, the professor herself. Her green eyes were glowing, the light coming through the stained glass windows behind her was lighting her hair up… All in all, she looked like quite the holy figure - and the Sword of the Creator in the woman’s hand only helped with that image. The sword granted to humanity by the goddess herself so many years ago was now the weapon that would end Edelgard’s life…

Did that mean that her cause was in the wrong? Edelgard couldn’t help but wonder that as she stared at the still-distant woman. The soldiers let go of her at the Cathedral’s entrance - Rhea forcing the girl to take one final walk of shame to her executioner. On the way, she was ogled by many of the church members, students, and soldiers - all of them taking in her naked body, and the wounds Rhea had inflicted on her as punishment. The tears in her eyes, and the extremely pained look on her face were also visible to all - the girl shakily taking step after step into the church. All while Byleth watched her - rage boiling within the usually calm professor. She watched her with hatred in her eyes. Sothis was gone… And the bitch took away her chance to talk to her again! That alone was already enough to make Byleth despise the woman. But even worse, she also worked with those who had killed her father… Together, it made perfect reason for the emotionless woman to be filled with desire to end the woman.

“Professor… Please, save me… Please, let it all end…” Having arrived in front of Byleth, Edelgard directed her final words towards her - just wishing for the pain she was feeling to end. Byleth was more than happy to provide that request - murderous intent in her eyes as she raised her hand. With a swing of her hand, she let her sword uncurl, its segmented blade flying through the air around her. She looked down at Edelgard’s body - at her naked, cut-up form, at her cute little cunt - with semen still flowing out of it… At the girl’s alluring thighs… and her delicious breasts… And the broken look on her face, tears running down it. Her body was quite exciting, she could give her that much… But that was not going to save her from her fate. Swinging her sword forward, she sent the curled, sharp pieces towards the woman - and watched them wrap around her body. First coil at the level of her waist… Another one closer to her body, with the chain sword going upwards, diagonally across her chest… and the third curl right around her neck. As it was about to stop there, Byleth pulled back - causing the sword to slice through Edelgard’s body.

Edelgard’s eyes grew wide with shock as the blade went straight through her flesh - having no issues slicing through her at all. Three cuts hit her body - first one slicing right through her neck. More tears were spilled from here eyes as her head was cleanly removed from her body - the second coil closing around her body next. It went from below her right tit to just next to her left shoulder - slicing her upper torso in two. The third coil tore straight through her midsection, slicing her in half at the waist - Edelgard’s upper half falling in three pieces to the ground. As her head fell, Edelgard could see her two legs - which took a step forwards before starting to collapse forwards. However, just one swing wasn’t enough to keep Byleth satisfied - she send the sword at the girl again, this time targeting only her lower half. It easily sliced through the flesh of her thighs, slicing her hips and abdomen away from them - the lower torso falling down in between her two collapsing legs. The Adrestian emperor stared at the pieces of her body with the same shock on her face as when the blade took her head - her gaze alternating between the pieces and Byleth. “If only… Things had… gone differently…” Edelgard thought to herself as her life faded away - the girl’s eyes staring into nothingness.

Byleth looked at Edelgard’s corpse happily - she got what she deserved, and it was her who killed her! Still, now that the girl was dead, Byleth could work on arousal brought on by the girl’s appearance. Picking Edelgard’s face up, she readily pulled it towards her crotch - all while pulling her shorts down. Then, she pressed her pussy against Edelgard’s slack face - and happily began grinding it on the dead girl’s lips. Ah! They were still so soft… And the thought of using one of her enemies like that turned her on, too! Rhea had spectated the execution from the side - a smile popping onto her lips as she saw what the woman was doing. Edelgard was dead, and had been crushed completely before her demise… And, just for a moment, she could see her mother within the professor. It was truly time to celebrate! Walking over, Rhea grabbed one half of Edelgard’s torso - and took the woman’s hand underneath her long dress. There, she directed it towards her pussy - and began fingering herself. She did not often partake in the mortal’s pleasures like this, but this was an unique opportunity… Plus it allowed her to bond with the one who mattered the most to her. Working on her pussy with Edelgard’s hand, she looked directly at the professor, who was still rubbing her pussy against Edelgard’s lips - Rhea imagining it was Byleth’s gentle hand caressing her lower lips instead.

With the two most holy women using Edelgard’s body parts to set themselves off, it was clear to the many onlookers that they should do the same. They swarmed Edelgard’s remains, eager to use them as they could - and just about any part they could get was put to use. The ones who grabbed her legs flipped them around, placing Edelgard’s feet against their dicks - or, in the women’s case, vaginas. With how short Edelgard actually was, her feet were pretty small. Even despite their size, however, they could still serve to help as a masturbatory tool when rubbing a cock against her soles - but they were much more fitting to just be taken up a girl’s slit. Her abdomen was, however, much more fit for the men - with many, many holes to be used by them. Her pussy, her ass, or even her guts! All of them were valid spots to be penetrated, and the men did just that. Rhea took one half of Edelgard’s torso, but the other one was still able to be used - fortunately it was the one that held the girl’s neck stump. It was yet another perfect hole for a dick - the men taking pleasure in fucking that part of her body too and seeing their dicks bulge through her neck.

After cumming with the use of Edelgard’s head once, Byleth had discarded Edelgard’s head, and quickly left through the side entrance - heading to the Goddess’ tower to gather her thoughts. Seeing that, Rhea quickly came as well - and followed the girl closely. She wanted to hear the woman’s thoughts, and she wanted that right away… And was hoping that she could get more out of the meeting than just that. Be it simple sexual gratification with the one who housed the soul she loved the most, or maybe even finding out if she had succeeded in bringing her mother back… Rhea would be happy with either outcome. Both parts of Edelgard’s body that the two women discarded were quickly snatched up by the crowd. Following Rhea’s example, the women used Edelgard’s hand on their pussies - while also playing with the one tit that part of her body still carried. The head, however, was passed between men and women - the woman just grinding their cunts on her lips while the men just fucked her throat. 

The goddess-blessed orgy carried on in the cathedral for quite a long time - but eventually, the believers had all been too spent to continue. However, there was one more edict by Rhea to be upheld. Following it, Edelgard’s head, as well as the heads of her three female classmates -Dorothea, Bernadetta and Petra - had been brought to the reception hall. There, they had all been stacked in a pyramid on one of the tables - free to be used by anyone. By the time Rhea herself had made it there, they had all already been used thoroughly - all four of them completely covered in semen. That was exactly what Rhea had intended for them - their heads being turned into sex toys was yet another way to discourage people from trying to oppose her. And to ensure that this message would not fade away anytime soon… Rhea cast some powerful preservative spells on all of them. With them in place, they would last like this for a very long time… And whenever someone used them, cumming all over Edelgard’s long-dead face, they’d also be given a reminder not to try to repeat her mistakes.


End file.
